What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Headin’ South
''Headin' South ''is a 1942 American animated comedy-adventure road film produced by Dream E. Works Productions (as its first full-length animated feature debut), in the partnership with MGM Cartoon Studio, and released by MGM. It follows the story about a young duckling named Janice (voiced by Shirley Temple) who attempts to go south with other wild ducks (including her parents) during the migration season, but ends up getting lost in the process, where she then befriends with a raccoon named Ringo (voiced by Arnold Stang) who will aid the poor duckling for their quest by reaching the destination to find her family and the rest of the ducks. The film released on June 11, 1942. The film had received positive reviews, but was a poor performance commercially and didn't get its released outside from United States due to World War II of that era. It wasn't until that the film was re-released on 1946 and became a cult classic after its re-releases on theaters, television airings and home video releases. A sequel Headin' South Again was released as a made-for-VHS/DVD animated film in 2002. Plot The film sets in the duck pond during the upcoming season where most of the wild ducks are about TBD. Production The production of Headin’ South started in 1938, a year after Walt Disney’s Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as Hollywood’s first full-length animated motion picture, TBD Characters and cast Main characters * Janice Duck '- Voiced by Shirley Temple; a main protagonist who is an adventurous, innocent, coy, and optimistic young girl duckling. * '''Ringo '- Voiced by Arnold Stang; a fast-talking, easy-going, music-loving raccoon who befriends Janice. Other characters * 'Mallard Duck '- Voiced by Pinto Colvig; Janice's father who is often lazy, clumsy, silly, but surious. * 'Millard Duck '- Voiced by Barbara Jo Allen; Janice's mother. * 'Grandpa Duck '- Voiced by Mel Blanc; an elder duck who is Janice's grandfather and Millard's father, who is retired from flying and has his job to babysit Janice, while Millard and Mallard left. * 'Mayor Gobble '- Voiced by Cliff Edwards; a turkey who is the mayor of Southernville. * 'Craney and Ratso '- Voiced by Pinto Colvig and Mel Blanc; two crane and rat performers for Steamboat Saloon. * '''River - Voiced by Dickie Jones; a boy duckling who is Janice's classmate. * Possi '- Voiced by June Foray; a girl possum who is Janice's classmate. * '''Mr. Owl '- Voiced by Walter Catlett; an owl who is Janice's teacher. Antagonists * '''Bob Cat - Voiced by Billy Bletcher; the main antagonist who is a bobcat that attempts to devour Janice. * The Fox - Voiced by Vincent Price; a con-man fox who tricks Janice several times, but failed. He later made a cameo appearance in Shrek as one of the exiled fairytale creatures (as well as the same fox from Carlo Collodi's Pinocchio) * Silly Snake - a mute, dim-witted snake henchman of Bob Cat. * Hawk '- a bird of prey who attempt to catch Janice for its meal. Songs * '''No More School '(sung by Janice, voiced by Shirley Temple) * 'Headin' South '(sung by Janice, voiced by Shirley Temple) * 'Dixie Land '(sung by Ringo, voiced by Arnold Stang) * 'Southern Medley '(sung by the southern critters of Steamboat Saloon, voiced by TBD) * '''Whatta Jamboree (My, Oh, My Me) (sung by Janice, Ringo and the critters of Steamboat Saloon, voiced by Shirley Temple, Arnold Stang, and TBD) * Headin' South (Reprise) (sung the the MGM Studio Chorus) Release Box office Critical receptions Re-releases Home media TBD In Fall of 2012, Headin' South ''was re-released on its 70th anniversary edition DVD and Blu-ray released by Paramount Home Entertainment, which features two DVD disk that packed in one of each DVD/Blu-ray package, one which shows the original theatrical uncut version and second that shows the edited version. TBD. Censorship During its re-release of the film for television and VHS, there some scenes throughout that need to be cut such as: * TBD Legacy and sequels Translate [[What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Headin’ South/Translate|''Click here to see page]] Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Films Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:MGM Category:1942 Category:Ducks